


Games For Two

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Ball Gags, Dom Carlos, M/M, Orgasm, Riding Crop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Earl play a scene together while Cecil is at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games For Two

Earl was bent over the back of a chair, wrists bound in front of him and attached to the bottom of the chair's seat, making sure he wouldn't be able to stand up straight. His favorite ball gag kept him silent, drool dribbling down his chin as he mewled to himself, shifting a little in this position, legs together.

 

The sound of heavy footsteps coming towards him made him shudder and he mewled, lifting his head up a little to try and look behind himself, knowing he couldn't see anything. He braced himself when the footsteps stopped, mewling at the sensation of knowing that there was _someone_ standing close behind him and just waiting to...

 

The crop struck the inside of his thigh hard and he flinched and whimpered as another blow came down on the other side just as hard. “Spread your legs!” Carlos demanded, letting the crop making the air hiss just inches from Earl's ass, the threat hanging in the air. He nodded in approval as he watched those freckled legs spread apart for him.

 

Earl gasped when he felt the tip of the crop tap lightly against the underside of his balls, biting down hard on his gag. The crop moved to tease the underside of his cock before moving back and up, slipping between his ass to press against the hole, threatening to force its way inside with a strong push from Carlos.

 

“You're an eager little slut tonight,” Carlos noted, pulling the crop away with a flick. He leaned forward to ran the palm of his hand over Earl's spine, looking down at him with a smile. “Is my slut comfortable?” he asked. He smiled when he was answered with a wink of Earl's left eye and he nodded, standing up straight once again.

 

He was dressed in his Dominant outfit, shirtless with the black leather pants and boots. He had gone without the lab coat this time since Cecil was busy at the station today. He had been nervous at first, confessing to Earl that his scars from Lane Five were embarrassing because it could have been easily avoided. Earl promptly showed Carlos several scars on his own body, explaining exactly how he had been an idiot when he got them and comforting the scientist enough to allow himself to go without his coat for their scene.

 

Carlos looked over to the side, making sure that the camera he had set up was recording everything. Cecil always pouted whenever he found out that the pair had done a scene without him and he insisted that they should at least record it so that he could watch it when he got home to enjoy the sight himself. They had agreed readily enough, saving their little mini-films on DVD for the radio host to enjoy while snuggled between the pair on the couch.

 

Reaching into his pocket, Carlos pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, opening the cap with a flick of his thumb. He cocked an eyebrow at the way Earl shuddered at the sound, smirking to himself as he poured a good amount onto his hand. “You know what that sound means?” he purred, pressing two fingers against Earl.

 

The redhead shuddered and nodded his head, spreading his legs a little further. He whimpered when Carlos didn't move his fingers, biting down hard on his gag, mewling a soft plea for something to happen.

 

“Oh I'm sorry...are you getting impatient?” Carlos cooed, moving the two fingers lazily in a circle. “Show me what you want, slut.” He smiled at the way Earl pushed back against him and he nodded his head, placing his fingertips against the other's hole. “Again!”

Earl threw his head back with a muffled scream when he pushed back again, Carlos' slick fingers sliding inside of him. His bound hands were clenched into trembling fists and he mewled, rocking back and forth now, trying not to move too fast and knock the chair over.

 

Carlos seemed to sense the other's worry and he reached with his other hand to grasp the back of the chair, rubbing a comforting thumb against Earl's side. “You won't fall,” he whispered, “show me that you want me. I'll make sure you don't fall over.”

 

He was nearly caught off-guard by how quickly Earl immediately reacted to his words. He tightened himself around his fingers, pushing back as far as he could go, holding himself there before rocking forward again before moving back against his fingers again. Carlos shook his head, pouring more lubricant onto his hand before adding a third finger for Earl to fuck himself on, blushing at how willingly the redhead took this extra digit into him.

 

“You really do like being fucked, don't you?” he asked. He watched as Earl eagerly nodded his head, the large metal ring in front of his collar ringing out joyfully with the motion of his head. He smiled, pushing his fingers further in, letting the tips press just a little against Earl's prostate, chuckling at the way he screamed against his gag in pleasure, tightening around his fingers again.

 

“I'm going to need those, please don't snap them off,” he warned. He nodded in approval when Earl loosened up enough for him to pull his fingers out, cooing and running a hand over the small of his back when the redhead whimpered in protest at the empty feeling. “Shh...be patient, slut.”

 

Earl heard the cap popped open again and he mewled, struggling to keep himself still, mismatched eyes dark with lust and need. He imagined the way Carlos poured the lubricant into the palm of his hand, spreading it around with scientific efficiency before taking hold of his hard cock, stroking himself just enough to make sure the entire length was wet enough to avoid causing his lovers any problems during penetration.

 

Carlos eased himself inside of Earl, pushing just enough for his head to enter the scoutmaster before he let go of his cock, grabbing onto the back of the chair on either side of Earl's body, running his thumb against his flesh in comfort. There was a moment's pause and he smiled when he suddenly thrust deep inside of Earl, hissing as he hunched over him. He cooed and shushed him when he heard Earl's pleasured groan, running his hands over his sides before starting to move, grinding himself against him lazily before picking up the pace.

 

Earl loved the way Carlos fucked him. He could be gentle or rough but there was gentleness when Carlos was rough anyway. He had confessed to Earl and Cecil once that his size often made him scared to mount his other lovers, too scared that he would cause some kind of internal damage and bleeding if he wasn't careful enough with them. With Cecil and Earl however, Carlos admitted that he felt safer allowing himself to let go of some of his restraint, thrusting faster and harder than he ever had with anyone else.

 

He was picking up the pace, both hands gripping Earl's hips now, fingers digging in hard enough to form bruises that will hurt in the right way in the morning. Gritting his teeth, Carlos pulled out just before reaching orgasm, stroking himself to milk the rest of the orgasm out onto the small of Earl's back. Once he was finished he reached underneath and started to stroke Earl's own needy erection, cooing when he came several moments later.

 

“Good boy...” he purred, moving to sit in front of Earl now, removing the ball gag from his mouth but leaving him still bound, remembering when Earl confessed that the bondage helped him keep calm and grounded. “You're always my good boy, aren't you?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Does my good boy need something to eat? I left some dinner in the oven to keep it warm,” he offered. He smiled when Earl nodded his head again and he leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “Do you want me to untie you so you can eat?”

 

“No,” Earl whispered.

 

“You want me to feed you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Carlos smiled and nodded, pressing another kiss to Earl's forehead before standing up to go and get him something to eat and drink, stopping at the camera to turn it off. Earl watched him leave with a shy smile, happily arching his back against his ropes, shivering as the pressure and sensation helped to keep him grounded, reminding him where he was.

 


End file.
